Bisikkan Hentai
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Sawamura yang melihat Furuya dan Miyuki sedang berlatih pun merasa ingin berlatih melempar juga, namun terjadilah rebutan siapa yang akan berlatih dengan Miyuki. Ditengah keributan itu, Miyuki malah membisikkan suatu hal yang nista. /Just Humor but not funny -.- / Warning Inside/ Silahkan dibaca dulu.


**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace bukan punya saya**

**Bisikan Hentai**

Warning: Joke, Humor Gagal, GaJe(Tidak Jelas), ada unsur Shonen-ai.

.

.

BANG

Terdengar suara mitt dari bullpen, Sawamura yang saat itu kebetulan sedang latihan lari pun penasaran siapa yang sedang berlatih malam-malam begini. Dengan rasa ingin tahunya ia pun menuju asal suara itu. Karena tidak ingin ketahuan, ia pun mengendap-endap bahkan mengintip.

"Oi, Furuya. Kau terlalu bersemangat."

"Biarkan aku melempar lagi. Onegai."

"Huh.. terserah."

Terlihat Miyuki dan Furuya sedang berlatih, dan Sawamura pun merasa gatal ingin melempar juga.

"MIYUKI-SENPAAAAIII! BIARKAN AKU MELEMPAR JUGA!" Sawamura langsung masuk dan berteriak pada dua orang yang sedang latihan tersebut.

"Kau mau ikut juga? Hehhehhe.." Miyuki hanya nyengir tertawa menanggapi Sawamura, sedangkan Furuya memberikan death glare padanya.

"Sawamura, jangan ganggu. Kau latihanlah dengan Chris-senpai." Kata Furuya cukup datar namun cukup mengintimidasi.

"Chris-senpai tidak mau kuajak latihan hari ini." Balas Sawamura. "Ayolah, Miyuki-senpai. Kumohon.." Ratap Sawamura memohon pada Miyuki.

"Ng.. Bagaimana ya? Apa boleh buat sih." Kata Miyuki direspon senang oleh Sawamura tapi tidak untuk Furuya.

"Tch.. kalau begitu aku kembali." Furuya membuang muka dan berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan nafsu untuk berlatih karena diganggu oleh Sawamura.

"Wah.. Wah.. sepertinya ada yang marah nih." Sindir Sawamura, dan ia pun cukup terhibur karena sepertinya Furuya menanggapi sindirannya itu.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata Furuya main kabur saja. Pecundang."

TWITCH

Muncul pula urat nadi kemarahan di dahi Furuya. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi dengan sindiran yang keluar dari mulut Sawamura. Ia pun kembali berbalik berhadapan langsung dengan Sawamura. Jangan lupakan death glare dan tatapan tajam matanya itu.

"Aku tidak kabur." Ucapnya.

"Oh yeah?" Sawamura kembali menantang. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?"

"Siapa takut?"

Selagi dua junior itu saling adu death glare, senpai satu itu yang menyaksikan malah ketawa-ketiwi melihat pertunjukkan gratis didepannya.

"Hahahaha.. Oh, ya ampun. Sebegitukah populernya diriku sampai diperebutkan seperti ini?" Tanya Miyuki namun malah dibalas oleh kedua juniornya itu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Keduanya pun memberi death glare pada sang senpai.

"Ok deh. Aku akan diam. Kalian bisa teruskan." Kata Miyuki dengan tangannya yang bergerak seraya mengunci mulut dan mengambil posisi duduk ternyaman untuk melihat pertunjukkan hiburan gratis didepannya itu.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

Keduanya pun kini kembali ber-death glare ria.

"Bagaimana kita buktikan dengan lemparan siapa yang paling hebat?"

"Boleh. Lemparanku pasti lebih baik darimu." Kata Furuya dengan santai.

"Oh, ya? Tapi pasti lemparanku yang akan membuat suara mitt itu lebih besar dan heboh membahana lagi."

"Dalam mimpimu."

Keduanya kemudian mengambil posisi untuk melempar.

"Eh? Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali?" Kata Miyuki.

"Cepat bersiap dan tangkap bolaku!" kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Oi, aku duluan yang melempar!" Kata Sawamura sambil menunjuk Furuya dengan telunjuknya di depan wajahnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Tapi aku." Balas Furuya.

"ARRRGGHH! POKOKNYA AKU DULUAN."

"Aku yang berhak untuk pelemparan pertama."

"TIDAK! AKU DULUAN!"

"Aku..."

GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Mereka pun kembali ber-death glare tak mau kalah.

"Gyakakakakakakakak!" Sedangkan Miyuki hanya kembali tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua juniornya itu. "Haduh.. ya ampun. Kalian tidak perlu sampai segitunya untuk memperebutkanku."

"JANGAN TERLALU PERCAYA DIRI!" kata keduanya serempak.

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita bermain 'threesome'." Kata Miyuki dengan santainya mengatakan kalimat yang sebenarnya hanya gurauan nan cukup ambigu, namun tidak bagi kedua junior di depannya ini.

". . ."

". . ."

"?"

"Apa katanya?"

"Entah."

"Apa? Hei? Kalian tidak mengerti perkataanku barusan?" Tanya Miyuki yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun." Miyuki hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka.

"Kalian ingin tahu?" Miyuki memastikan.

"Ya, apa maksudmu itu kita bisa bermain bertiga?" Pertanyaan Sawamura barusan mendapat senyuman dari Miyuki.

"Ya ya.. seperti itulah."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau hanya sendirian Senpai." Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Furuya pun mendapat seringaian lebar dari Miyuki.

"Hahahaha... Tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Miyuki hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya kebingungan.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Apakah bergiliran?"

Miyuki menghentikan tawanya, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati juniornya itu kemudian merangkul keduanya.

"Hehe.. Kalian benar-benar rookie ya! Sini biar kujelaskan." Miyuki pun mulai berbisik menjelaskan di telinga mereka. Karena rasa keingin tahuan mereka, mereka pun mendekatkan dan memperlebar telinga mereka mencoba mendengar penjelasan Seniornya itu.

"Nah.. Sebenarnya yang kumaksud itu adalah *tiiiiiiit* dan *tiiiiiiit*, lalu *tiiiiiiiiit* *tiiiiiiiit* dan *tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit*, bisa juga *tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*"

Bluuuuusssshhhh...

Miyuki memperpanjang lebarkan penjelasannya sampai mendetail menggunakan bahasa yang jelas dan cukup frontal sampai otak kecil Sawamura yang bodoh dan lemot itu dapat menerimanya, sampai-sampai wajah kedua junior itu merah padam bak kepiting rebus.

"HE, HENNNTTTTAAAAAAAIIIIII!"

Keduanya pun mendorong Miyuki sampai hampir terjatuh dan langsung melarikan diri dari sana mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka. Sedangkan Miyuki ia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak (lagi) melihat reaksi kedua juniornya itu.

"GYAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! Aduh... Aduh.. mereka lucu sekali.. Bisa-bisanya mereka aku goda sampai seperti itu. GYAKAKAKAKAK!" Tawa Miyuki mengisi bullpen itu.

"Hmm.. Menarik." Tawa itu terganti dengan sebuah seringaian penuh makna.

.

.

THE END

* * *

Halo.. Shila desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Ace of Diamond, dan disini masih sepi ya.. Haha.. Saya hanya coba ingin meramaikan kok. Jadi maaf kalau cerita ini sangat bahkan pendek sekali pakai banget. Typo mungkin bertebaran sebagaimana meses bertebaran di brownies buatan ibuku (aauw.. jadi lapar #plaak), Saya juga minta maaf buat humor yang tak lucu dan alur cerita yang tidak jelas, juga buat semua kesalahan dari fic ini.

Terimakasih sudah baca atau hanya sekedar mampir.  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya.. *bow

Arigatou..


End file.
